In an electric wire cover, a protector, or the like serving as an electric wire protection member, a technique is known that a water draining hole is provided for draining, to the outside, water having entered the inside and, at the same time, water from the outside is prevented from directly reaching the water draining hole (see Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 9, this electric wire cover 501 includes a wall surface 503 for enclosing the surroundings of an electric wire pulled out from a connector. Then, a water draining hole 505 penetrating and bending in a crank shape is formed in the wall surface 503. An inner side surface 509 for forming a bent part 507 of the water draining hole 505 is formed in an inclined surface inclined to the outer side as moving in a direction from an upper side connection part 513 connected to a fluid communication hole 511 toward the wall surface inside to a lower side connection part 515 connected to the fluid communication hole 511 toward the wall surface outside.
According to the electric wire cover 501, the water draining hole 505 penetrating and bending in a crank shape is formed in the wall surface 503. Thus, the electric wire cover 501 is realized in which water having entered the inside of the electric wire cover 501 can be drained and further, even when water reaches a wall surface outer side opening part 517 of the water draining hole 505, the water does not easily enter the inside.